Finding Happiness
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: Ever wondered what happened After Minato saved Kushina from those Ninja? How their love grew Day for Day? Well in this story you'll find out! Minakush
1. chapter 1

Third person POV-

Minato was quietly walking back and forth in the hospitals hallway.

He had just saved his former classmate Kushina Uzumaki from a group of Kumo Shinobi that had kidnapped her

Unknown to Minato due to her being the host of the 9-tailed Fox demon

She didn't look to be hurt, just incredibly exhausted. But Minato wasn't taking any chances, so he quickly brought her back to Konoha where he led her to the hospital for a check

So right now Kushina was in for the check and despite Kushina telling him it was okay If he went home due to the fact that it was the middle of the Night, he just couldn't.

He had to know If she was alright

After a couple of minutes the door to the room Kushina was in swung open, stopping Minato in his tracks.

Kushina walked out with a nurse following right behind her. They were a bit far away so Minato couldn't quite make out what they were saying- but they were both smiling brightly, so that was a good sign.

Soon enough Kushina Said goodbye to the nurse who them walked back into the little room, and Kushina started walking over to the still nervous Minato

"I told you it was okay If you went home! It's really late!" Kushina told him, actually surprised that he stayed and waited for her

"No it's fine! I really had to know If you were okay.." Minato Said and gave her a cheesy closed eyed grin while scatching the back of his head

"But we barely even know each other.." Kushina really couldn't see his reasoning, and still couldn't make sense of what he had Said in the forest.

True- it had warmed her heart to finaly being told that she wasn't an outcast... but Why was he different? What made him think differently than everyone else?

"True... but still..."

"Still..what?"

"Ehehe.. i-i din't know... just couldn't let that happen to you... and i told you, i don'y wanna loose you"

His last statement made Kushina blush, though he didn't notice.

-he also very Well knew Why he had to save her.. but he couldn't just blontly tell her that he had a crush on her

"Anyway! I wasn't hurt, just exhausted.. so i'm all good to go home"

"Want me to walk you?"

"Huh?.. what?"

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Oh e-ehh S-sure"

Kushina didn't really know Why she needed to be walked home, but agreed to it, actually enjoying Minato's Company

OoOoOoOoOoOo

There was No one exept them on the Streets. They walked in complete silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence

They reached Kushina's home in No time, After all she actually lived very close to the hospital

"This is it.. thanks for walking me home Minato.. and also... Thank you for saving me"

"No problem"

"I don't believe you"

That made Minato laugh a little, also making Kushina giggle just a little bit.

Kushina was shocked when she was suddenly brought into a hug by Minato. He didn't say anything. Just held her tightly

Eventually he let go of her and she went inside her home saying goodbye to him as she closed the door.

Despite Kushina just being kidnapped, witch should be a traumatizing expirience, she was happy

She looked to the picture of her mother and father in the nightstand in her room and quietly Said

"i think i just made a New friend"

Minato POV-

I was very relieved.. now she was home.. she was safe.. the hokage had set up extra guards to make sure No one Got into or out of the village without him or at least a jounin or an anbu knew

I didn't know all the details but the hokage had sent and anbu to me while i was waiting at the hospital.. he made it very clear that he had made sure that Kushina would be safe

I reached my own little apartment in a Short while.. it was run Down but it was home.. i was managing.. my parents had died on a mission when i was 3 years old and i lived on a orphanage till i was 10 the same year i graduated the academy

That same year i Got this apartment.. where i had lived in now 3 years

OoOoOoOoOo

That Night i couldn't sleep

I couldn't Help but think about what would have happened If i hadn't noticed her red hair, leading the way to where she was

It was pure luck that i had overhead some older shinobi talk about 'she outsider disapearing' i had a bad feeling thats i called outsider was her so i quickly began searching for her, for anything that could Help me find her

And luckyly i found just the right lead..After all.. it brought her back home..

So that was the first chapter!!

I see it for me, that Minato and Kushina were both a bit oblivious to their feelings towards each other.

Therefor going from friends and slowly building their Way to becoming boyfriend and girlfriend


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina POV-

It had been around 2 weeks since i was kidnapped by those komu Shinobi and everything had now turned back to how it used to be.

By that i mean me being a outcast

Also ever since bringing me back home i hadn't seen Minato anywhere but i figured he was just on a mission or something like that

I was currently on my Way to a ramen shop not far from where i was Living

I absolutely love ramen!

My friend mikoto tell me it isn't a balanced diet but i just can't Help myself!

I walked into the little Street shop and asked for my usual

Suddenly Another person ran into the little shop

He was panting and seemed panicked

-it was Minato!

"P-Please! Hide me!" He panted out

None of us knew what was happening but Ao, the owner of the ramen shop just pointed to behind the cashier and Minato practicly jumped behind it just as Another person barged in the shop

He was a tall middleaged man With Black eyes, long White hair pulled back in a long ponytail and he wore traditional Japanese clothing

"Excuse me.. have you seen my student? He's around this tall, wears a gray jacket. He has blue eyes a spily blonde hair that almost hides his shinobi headband?" He told us and messured the hight with his hand.

I figured there must've been a reason Minato was running away so i lied and Said "i know a guy by the desciption but i havn't seen him in weeks.. Sorry.."

"Oh.. Well Sorry to have bothered you" he Said and ran out again shouting the name MINATO at the top of his lungs

Minato popper up next to my still panting a little, probably from running away from that guy

"You have No idea how grateful i am! Thank you Kushina!" He Thanked me, Boeing his head witch just made me embarresed

"Ehm.. No problem...see it as payback!"

"Payback?"

He looked at me confused, but After a couple of seconds a light bulp went on inside his brain, and he gave a small laugh

"Anyway! what was that about? Wasn't he your sensei?"

"Yeah.. i've been on what you might Call a Camp... i've trained with him none stop these past two weeks.. and now i just can't anymore!"

"You're giving up?"

"Not exacly.. i'm taking a break... or he'll kill me! Litteraly.."

"Aren't you exacteraging a little??"

"He litteraly threw me off a cliff.."

I tried to imagne that and the image made me laugh loudly

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Minato POV-

I ended up joining Kushina for lunch since i was there anyways.

Ramen wasn't my favorite food but i didn't diskutere it, not at all.. i just din't eat it often

While eating me and Kushina talked in between our bites

"Sooooo... are we friends now?" Kushina asked kinda out of the blue. She seemed shy and unsure when she asked, probably scared that i would answer No or mock her. After all that's what she was used to

"Yeah! Of course!" I Said with a Big grin. She looked at me with a shocked expression but it quickly turning into one of happiness

OoOoOoOoOoOo

We ate and afterwards decided to hang out since she had nothing to do and i just wanted to, but i had to br carefull not to let Jiraiya-sensei fond me. Cause If He does- at the thought i couldn't Help but shiver

"Something wrong?" Kushina asked me, she probably noticed my shivering, however i couldn't come up with a good excuse so i just answered "N-Nothing!"

Kushina POV-

I hadn't spent much time with Minato, but it was enough to make me regret all my past actions and decisions regarding him.

In the academy i never liked him and always sid my best to push him away, despite than he was one of the only ones in the class that didn't Bully me. Scratch that! He was one of the only ones in the intere academy that didn't bully me

And yet i was always rude to him and even sometimes blamed him for things that he had nothing to do with- like the time i was attacked in the cherry blosdum field and i just asumed that he agreed with my attackers, i didn't even hear his part of the story

"Minato?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the time i was attacked?... in the cherry blossom field?"

"Yeah.."

"Well.. i never heard your part of the story... i just asumed that you hated me like everyone else... i'm Sorry!"

"Hehe don't worry about it!"

"What were you actually doing there?"

"Watching. I overhead they were planning to attack you... i thought i should be there to When it was time to get the guys to the hospital! Luckyly you went easy on them, but from what i could see just beacsuse you were surprised... it was really hard to watch when you began crying though..."

Third person POV-

Kushina began blushing just a little bit by the though that Minato thought that she was strong, and glad by the fact that he also knew she could handle herself

-he also told her that in the forest, but now when she wasn't exhausted it held more meaning to her

"You really didn't like me back then did Ya?" Minato Said, it wasn't sad or hurt like one might have expected, No. He was laughing and smiling brightly

'What an optimist!' Kushina couldn't Help but think

"I'm Sorry about that..." she apologized to him

"Don'y worry about it!" Minato Said with his usual Big grin


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina POV-

It had been a little over a month since Minato Got back and we truly began forming a friendship, i couldn't be happier!

He was the first Real friend i Got Here in Konoha...

I was list in though sitting on a bench in the park. Because of That i was a little started when a Girl came and sat next to me, starting to feed the Birds with breaks crums.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, not wanting to mske things awkward staring at her head on.

She didn't notice though, having her eyes set on the Birds flocking at the Bread crums.

She was quite pretty for someone who looked to be around my age. she had long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes.

She seemed to be in civilian clothes which was Dark gray tight jeans, with a belt tying her rather long Dark blue V-Shirt in

I knew i had seen her before, somewhere.. it was at the tip of my tounge but No matter hos i cracked my brain the answer wouldn't come..

"Aren't you going to hang out with Minato today?" She suddenly Said starting me.

How did she know about me and Minato?

How did she know Minato?

"Ehm..what?" I asked in confusion, hoping she would answer my unasked questions.

But she seemed confused by this, tiltning her head to the right in confusion. Luckyly it didn't take that long for her to realize what i had meant

"Oh Sorry Sorry! You probably don't remember me do you?"

"I'm Sorry, but No i don't"

"Oh Well, i'm Mikoto Uchiha, when you came to the village we were in the same class, but then i awakened my sharingan and was moved up a class"

Then it clicked!

Of course!

We had been in the same class for a few months!

"Oh now i remember, Well Nice to meet you again! But how do you know about me and Minato?"

"I was told by Fugaku.. i persume you know who he is?"

Fugaku Uchiha, a few grades above us, but his and Minato's powerlevels was just about the same in every aspect.

Which had made the two of them frenemies and rivals

"Yeah i know him. Sorta"

"Yeah i bet the while village does, he's been making it his personal mission to make a name for himself, you know him being the Uchiha's heir"

"I see"

It was really Nice Talking to Mikoto, but i couldn't Help but wonder Why she was so Nice to me...i thought the intere village, except Minato and Lord Hokage hated me..After all i'm not from Here..i'm an outsider

"Kushina?" Mikoto suddenly Said After a while of silence "is something wrong?" She continued.. she must've noticed that my smile had faltered.

"It's just...Why are you so Nice to me?"

"Hm? Why wouldn't i be? you're kind, funny and a great kunoichi"

"It's just...i thought that everyone looked at me as an outsider.."

"Hmmm..not everyone, i wanted to be your friend truly...and i'm Sorry for not making it known to you"

"No No it's alright, i've managed..and now i at least Got Minato"

"Mm! But If you'd like, i could be your friend too.."

Minato POV-

I looked Down at my wrist watch and sighed.

I was supposed to meet Kushina Here at 2 o'clock but she was currently 20 minutes late.

Being late wasn't like her so i couldn't Help but wonder what held her up..whatever it was i hoped she'd be Here soon

"Minato!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by her voice.

It was Kushina and she was running towards me

"What took you so long?" Inaskex when she was up close.

She looked up at me with a Big smile

"You won't believe what just happened!"

"Wanna try me?"

"Oh yea! i was sitting in the park alone, trying to kill time till we should meet up..

Then i Met Mikoto again!"

"Mikoto? You mean Mikoto Uchiha from the higher grade?"

"Yeah! We talked a lot, and it was so great! Then she asked to be my friend! She asked me! Not the other Way around!"

"Oh Kushina that's so great! I'm happy for you"

"Yeah it is! Also that's Why i'm late! Sorry!"


End file.
